


An Owl or a Cat or a Toad

by Idle_Hans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: 'Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.'Cat .... Kneazle .... Himalayan Hellbeast ....No big difference.
Kudos: 15





	An Owl or a Cat or a Toad

"Welcome to Hog– _WHAT IS THAT_?"

"Oh, this is Woof, professor."

" _Woof?_ ," exclaimed a nearby first-year who was about head high to Woof's whiskers.

"I was young and confused."

" _Horrendus titanoclaurus_ ; Felidae, Furinae, Mallory 1924 posthumous," recited another first-year in a disturbed voice. A cheerful ' _ting_ ' rang out from the direction of the Ravenclaw house points hourglass.

"Hey! She hasn't been sorted yet!"

Finally, the designated responsible adult recovered the use of her voice. "That creature cannot remain in this castle! It must leave at once!"

"Do you know _My Fair Lady_ , professor? We have the record at home. There's a bit which goes, ' _And she'll listen very nicely, then go out and do precisely what she wants_.' Basically, that's Woof. I can ask her to leave, but if she doesn't want to, she won't."

At this point Woof decided to give her human a bath, which did not improve the brat's hair.

"See?"


End file.
